Difficult
by 8MilesThatWay
Summary: This story is dedicated to everyone who has lost something that they won't get back. Your eyes, your hearing and all others: don't take them for granted. Cherish what God gave ya. J Rabbit, thank you for pulling me out of my funk once again. You saved me.


_I know you probably hate me_

_And I know you think it's all my fault_

_I asked for forgiveness and you thought that was enough_

_Then you threw it all away__  
_

Walking alone in the darkest part of the night, Mittens was taking one of her usual strolls to have her alone time. Sometimes the things that occurred back home made her feel a little stressed out: the sound of loud vacuuming, Penny's music and crowding friends, Bolt's barking and most of all: Rhino's shenanigans. All of it could become too much and a walk by herself was what she needed to unwind.

Passing by graffiti tagged walls, alleys littered with trash and the sound of traffic reminded her of the times of being a street cat back in New York. Not only that but her old family wandered into Mittens' mind as well. What she did wrong, she still didn't get her answer and knew she never will get the answer because it was something not Bolt, Rhino or herself could answer. Letting out a deep sigh, Mittens took a turn around to head back home for she had walked a long enough distance. It had been a long day and night and she was now officially worn out.

Soon as she began to return home right away something wasn't right. The scent of a dog was close and it wasn't Bolt. Picking up the pace, Mittens tried to make it look like she didn't know she was being followed. Inside of her, she was screaming for Bolt to come and save her, he was the first that came to her mind since no other dog would come to her aid. Not daring to look back, Mittens sensed there was now more than one dog tailing her. All there was to do was keep walking fast and keep telling herself that every step was closer to home. Would she even make it home? She had her doubts but clung on to hopes.

Without even thinking, Mittens broke out into a run with her tiny paws moving as fast as they would allow her. Heart beating rapidly, the sound of larger paws started hitting the gravel. Taking a quick glance back, Mittens came to see a pack of dogs were in pursuit of her. Screaming in terror, Mittens moved as fast as she could through the alleyways.

"Come on, Duke, I want something for dinner!" shouted one of the dogs, increasing Mittens' fear for her life.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" replied one of the others and so was Mittens.

Seeing the fence that she usually hopped over that lead her to the backyard of home, she gave it all she got to reach the blue dumpster to hop on it and over to safety. Worn out from tonight's walk and sudden long run, Mittens felt the dogs right behind her as she was about to jump.

"Got ya!" laughed a large, ragged brown dog as he pounced on her.

Painfully snapping onto her by the scruff of her, the dog turned around to introduce Mittens to three other dogs. "Here's your dinner, Swifty!" announced the dog like Mittens was nothing but a scrap of meat.

The dogs panted at Mittens' terrified face, too frozen to scream, too weak to defend herself; clawless.

"Lets eat then!" exclaimed a black mastiff.

Mittens shut her eyes tight, bracing herself for the pain to come. Though instead of feeling jaws tearing her apart, she felt herself suddenly being dropped to the ground along with a loud THUD! Running off before she could see what caused the dog to drop her, Mittens jumped on the dumpster and on the fence and stopped as she heard Bolt's voice speaking in a furious growl she never heard him use before.

_"Eat this!"_

After his angry statement, a raging fight out broke out and it was just Bolt against four other large dogs.

_**8**_

Delivering a painful bite into the dog's chest, he let out a loud howl as Bolt gripped harder, forgetting everything he knew on fighting fairly and showing mercy. The dogs were going to literally eat his best friend like she was nothing but dog food. Another thing he had forgotten was that the dog he was determined on ripping apart had friends not three feet from him. Getting shoved to the rocky ground, Bolt hit his head on the dumpster, raising his anger to a new level the black mastiff came pressed his massive paws over Bolt's neck.

He stared right into the Mastiff's cold blues and growled, showing no fear in his own.

"You cost us our meat!

"That's a shame," said Bolt as he smirked in spite.

"For you it will be," growled one of the dogs, swiping a paw at Bolt's face.

All four dogs abruptly gained up on him, making it impossible for him to get up as the dogs tore at his body. From taking in the pain, he growled loudly that lead into a painful yell. The world around him had suddenly gone dark and there was still pain being inflicted upon him that he could escape because he was pinned down. Lasting for a long moment, the dogs finally broke away and he was permitted to stand up. The dogs were gone but left Bolt in a critical state.

"Bolt!" Mittens exclaimed.

Every part of his body felt like it was on fire, especially his eyes. A lucky shot must have got him good, he thought. He could feel his wounds bleeding out wherever the dogs bit him.

"Bolt, we need you get you inside!" he heard Mittens say from beside him.

"I know... my eyes hurt!" Bolt grunted, still trying to get the blood out of his eyes. Pitch black was the only thing he could see out of them instead of his own red blood. "Mittens, what's wrong with me? I can't see a thing!" he said panicky.

"What do you mean? Let me look at you," spoke Mittens concerned, Bolt felt a small and gentle paw lay against his muzzle. In a way, it was comforting to know she was right in front of him and she could help him. Mittens had never let him down before. She suddenly gasped and her paw quickly left his face.

"Oh, Bolt... I'm so sorry!" cried Mittens, having Bolt more worried over what she could see and he could not.

"Mittens, what's wrong with me?" exclaimed Bolt, blindly reaching out in the dark to try and feel some part of her. "Why can't I see? Mittens!"

"It's OK, Bolt," spoke Mittens in a depressed voice, laying her paw over his muzzle again. "I need you hold still for me..."

Mittens started tying a strip of white cloth over his eyes to cover his bleeding eyes. The blood immediately started seeping through, staining it red. Mittens could barely hold in her sad emotions in at the sight of Bolt and she couldn't bring herself to tell Bolt just exactly why he couldn't see. Why he would never see again in his life.

"You're going to be alright," Mittens spoke with immense sorrow in her voice as she finished tying the rag. "..._I know you're going to be alright."_

_**Difficult**_


End file.
